


Sooner Can't Come Faster

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing between them was nothing. It was only a distraction during the Hunger Games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sooner Can't Come Faster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ijemanja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijemanja/gifts).



While Effie loved the glamour and excitement that the Hunger Games brought into her life every year, she wasn't thrilled that she represented drab District 12. Even more so, she wasn't thrilled that Haymitch was 12's Victor.

He was everything terrible about 12 and the opposite of a Capitol citizen. He didn't care about the Games and he was a complete embarrassment both to his district and her. His drinking addiction shamed her and they weren't anything close to friends.

Yet that didn't stop her from grabbing Haymitch and kissing him like the world was ending. That didn't stop them from rutting against each other when the cameras were off. Effie sometimes told herself that it was tradition and it meant nothing. Once the Hunger Games were over for the year, she could return to the Capitol and wash her hands of Haymitch until the next time she needed to travel back to District 12.

Effie came and when Haymitch stopped grunting above her, she pushed at him until he shifted off of her. She panted heavily before glancing at Haymitch's face. There were traces of white foundation on his cheeks and her smudged lipstick on his lips. He looked foolish.

"You mussed up my makeup again." She would need to reapply everything before leaving the room and it would take _hours_.

"That's not my problem." Haymitch rolled out of bed and began putting on his pants. "Where's my bottle? I know I put it somewhere."

She threw her arm over her eyes and wondered how soon he could leave so she could get dressed. "Can't you be sober for once in your life? The next tributes will be chosen in a few short hours and I don't want you embarrassing them in front of everyone." _Embarrassing me._

"They won't care."

Effie made a noise before sitting up and scanning the room for her clothing. No one from District 12 may care, but she did. She was going to dress up like a shining star in hopes that she could inspire someone out there. If Haymitch wasn't going to do his job, she would. "Just be on time. I know that might seem like a lot to ask of you, but it's the only thing I will ask of you so try not to mess it up."

Haymitch snorted before he stumbled out of her room. Effie made a note to herself to ask a guard to find Haymitch shortly before they were supposed to be televised live. Someday a tribute from District 12 would win and she'd be promoted to a better district, one that didn't have drunken good for nothings like Haymitch. She would be surrounded by victors who appreciated her and enjoyed the thrill of the Games as much as she did.

Effie took in a deep breath as she attempted to center herself. Until that glorious moment happened when she could leave District 12 far behind, Haymitch would have to do as something to do while she wasn't working.


End file.
